Princess's Song: The Legend
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: AU...kinda. Occassional FF crossovers. Pairings: Cloti, Yuffentine, Aeriseph, slight Zack/Aerith, other pairings will most likely pop up. Rated T for now.Full summary inside. Takes place in the past lives of the FF7 characters during the time of the Cetra
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU...Takes place in the past lives of the FF7 characters during the time of the Cetra. This is the story of how the Cetra peoples were whiped out and how they also became legends. The princesses of the Lunaris kingdom, Aerith and Tifa, are sent out on a mission, a mission to stop the creature Jenova from bringing all that exists to an end by devouring the hearts of the many worlds. But the thing is, they've also got a crap load of other things to do, like ending a war between kingdoms, solving the reasons behind a family feud and even putting on live performances to keep the people happy. How are they going to get it all done and still manage to get Aerith to her wedding!?

Author's note: I know I said I wouldn't upload a new fanfic till I finished my Naruto one but I couldn't resist, guess that makes me a liar huh?

"Princess Aerith! Princess Aerith! Princess Aerith, where are you!?" A soldier dressed in bronze armor called. Distress was evident in his gruff voice. "Princess Aerith, please answer me!" He continued. But she was nowhere to be found, at least not for him anyway.

The princess was in the garden on the other side of the palace with her younger sister, Tifanira. Aerith was, as you've probably already guessed, the eldest Princess of the Cetra people. Aerith was a kind and loving young woman. She was skilled in the healing arts. Had amazing talents, she was perfect, unflawed in every way, both inside and out.

Perched high on the branches of a weeping willow, she listened to the tales her younger sister created from seemingly nothing. Her simple pink gown twisted around her legs so that it wouldn't blow in the wind. Her long golden brown hair was tied high in a braid by a simple ribbon. Her large almond shaped eyes, glowing emerald, gleamed with excitement with each word Tifanira spoke.

"…And then, deep within the mountains, emerged her hero. Wings of ebony reflected the sunlight in a beautiful display of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. He was coming to save his princess from the atrocity that had the audacity to call itself an earthling…" Tifanira's voice rose and fell accordingly as she recited her story. She sat on the branch to the right of her sister. Her long, dark chocolate hair was tied in a low ponytail by a white leather chord. Her ruby eyes were kind and gentle, they were the eyes of someone who knew the ways of the world and bore it with a smile. Her dress was white, the skirt of it falling just below the knees with slits up both sides.

She was busty and built, beautifully so, but that was almost unnatural for a princess. But she was born with stranger circumstances.

The Cetra were a unique sub species of human. Though they had the same organs as every other human, with the same circulatory system and everything, they had an extra type of blood cell. They were called green blood cells. These cells ran throughout the body in entirely different veins and arteries, called the soul stream.

The soul stream circulated throughout the entire body, pumping the heart and other organs with green blood cells. This is what enables them to have such amazing control over mako and materia. This also was what separated the Cetra into races. The hierarchy was also split up this way, though there were some exceptions.

Those of the royal court were made up of, mostly, mages. They're bodies' were known for being lithe and agile. Their skin was fare and their eye's tended to glow due to their soul streams. The soul stream still went throughout the body, but instead of pumping in an even distribution, only amounts necessary for the body were used. The rest was then pumped to the brain. They were normally weaker, physically, than average civilians. But with their minds alone they could destroy a small city. The people of the royal court were often called a Bruja or Brujo.

The rank below that of the royal class was the warrior class, or the zhàn shì. Their soul streams were opposite of the brujas and brujos. Pumping into their muscles and giving them inhuman strength, but little to no magical abilities. Their bodies were naturally built, and were usually male. The only fat on their bodies was what were used to cushion their joints, and nothing more.

The females of this rank, the huā mù lán, however, had their own uniqueness. Once impregnated their soul streams would redirect themselves around the womb, protecting the unborn infant so that even if her stomach were attacked or stabbed, or even if she died, the baby would be healed and would be kept alive until birthed. Miscarriages were near impossible for them unless they had absolutely no wish to have the baby. The body would then reverse the pregnancy, turning the growing baby back to the unfertilized egg it started as.

Next to the warrior rank were the Kages, very similar to the zhàn shì, but with a more evenly distributed soul stream. This nearly wiped out race were the first ninja in existence. The only survivors of them were the Kisaragi clan in Wutai. Very seldom did they breed with those outside their race, but when they did, it was usually with the wutainese.

Then there were the civilians. They were considerably weaker than the other three classes, but they were far from useless. Each of them had the possibility to be born into any of the other classes. Some could even work their way there. Their soul streams usually didn't contain as many green blood cells as the other races, but if they did, they would join the appropriate class.

Furthermore, hybrids were often formed. Depending on the parents, the hybrid will have the best, or worst, of both worlds. In Tifanira's case, she had the best of the warrior and royal classes. Her mother was the queen of the Cetra people and her Father, a zhàn shì born into royalty, was the king.

Aerith was lucky; she was born without any of her father's genes. It has even been said that Aerith was a child sent by the gods to bless the kingdom of Lunaris.

These were the circumstances that the two princesses were born into. Aerith was always the favorite, but in Tifanira's case…she had to work a lot harder for a little lovin' from the family.

"Then what happened?" Aerith demanded, at the edge of her branch.

"Then, with a speed faster than light-"

"Princess Aerith! There you are, you have lessons to attend and your mother requests an audience with you." This guard had white armor, covered in odd markings in gold and green. His helmet was discarded in favor of letting his coal colored hair fall free about his shoulders. He didn't even spare Tifanira a glance. He'd been humiliated by her in a spar (in other words, she beat his ass) and didn't like her in the least at that point in time.

"Sexist bastard." Tifanira muttered under her breath.

"What was that Tifa?" Aerith inquired, not really catching her statement.

"Nothing Aerith, nothing at all." Tifa leaned backwards and back flipped off the branch. "I guess I'll see you later. We'll finish our story then." Tifa promised as she helped her sister off the branch.

"You better." Aerith gave a playful glare with her pinky extended.

"Don't forget to fill me in." Tifa wrapped her pinky around Aerith's before they went their separate ways. "Good afternoon Tseng." Tifa curtsied politely, but a look of defiance radiated from her ruby eyes.

"My lady," Tseng bowed, much lower then she, as deemed necessary for one in even his rank. His eyes didn't meet hers. Her eyes unsettled him. He was still getting used to seeing them on such a beautiful woman.

"See you at tea." Aerith waved, her right arm wrapping around Tseng's so that he may properly escort her.

"I wouldn't miss it." She wouldn't either. She loved tea. She turned away with a smile, her steps soft and light. But once she was sure Tseng and Aerith were inside, she turned on her heel and jogged into the palace. She'd forgotten that she too also lessons to attend to.

* * *

"You're late." A woman spoke as soon as Tifa entered. Her voice was lifeless and her face expressionless. A melodious giggle echoed off the smooth marble walls from the right. Tifa looked in the direction of the laugh. There was Aerith, seated comfortably on a cushion.

"My magic instructor is sick today, so we'll be having lessons together for a while." She smiled, patting the cushion beside her. Tifa sighed, though she loved her sister, this meant that she would have to work much harder than she already did to get good remarks. Aerith was the genius. Tifa wasn't; though she was pretty darn good considering.

"Just my luck, now you're going to' make me look bad." Tifa whined half heartedly. As much as she tried, and as much as circumstance made her want to, she never could be mad at her. Aerith was too innocent and naïve to hold ill will toward.

"You wouldn't look so bad if you actually practiced." The woman interrupted, pointing to the cushion with an expressionless face. "Now stop dilly dallying and sit down. I would like to start today's lesson."

Tifa bit the inside of her cheek while she did what she was told. She should be able to get by without any trouble today…she hoped.

Boy was she ever wrong. They were learning a simple ice spell. She's done them before. There was nothing to it. But today, it was like everything she did was wrong. The ice was either to small, to oddly shaped, to big, to watery, or dry ice. It was just as Tifa feared.

Nothing Aerith did was ever wrong. Her ice came out perfectly. She even shaped them into flowers and people, much to their instructor's delight. It was times like these that made Tifa really want to hate her older sister. Everything went her way: she wanted a pony, she got ten. She took care of them, don't get me wrong, but it was Tifa who rode them.

"No! You're doing wrong again!" the instructor hissed angrily. She was at her wit's end. Why couldn't Tifa be like her sister? Tifa's ice was much too big and dry, too harsh. It was supposed to be glistening and beautiful, like a princess should be. "Princess Tifanira, why don't you stick to what you're good at: _like_ _swinging swords and clubs_." She thought the last bit, too afraid to voice all her thoughts. Such words would get you on the King's bad side. Not a good thing at all.

Tifa wasn't dumb, she knew what she was thinking, and so did Aerith, whom felt miserable because it was her fault she was being insulted…again. "Why don't we start on something else, like fire or lightning, I need to work on those anyway." Aerith placed a caring hand on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa felt Aerith's care wash over her. This was the main reason why Tifa would never be able to hate her dearest sister.

The instructor paused in thought, glancing out the window to look at the sundial, it was getting late. "Tomorrow, why don't we finish class early. Besides, you're mother has something she wishes to speak with you about." Her voice would've been gentle, but it just sounded alien to her voice, almost plastic. The two princesses turned to leave. "And Tifa, magic is something you have to be born with. It's a miracle that you've even been able to create cold air. Quit now, before you embarrass yourself."

Tifa froze. "We are of different beliefs." Tifa finally said, her voice giving no hint to what she was feeling: anger, at both herself and Madam Feo.

* * *

"Mom, you needed me?" Aerith inquired once she entered, Tifa close at her heels.

"Hello mother." Tifa curtsied respectfully, not in the least bit phased by her mother's scrutinous stare.

The Queen was a combination of both Aerith and Tifa. She was quite young, having her first child, Aerith, at 16. Her long chocolate colored hair was pulled back into a braid, much like Aerith's, but she had bejeweled chains woven into the braid. She wasn't as voluptuous as her youngest daughter, but she truly was a beauty, even as her stomach swelled with her unborn son. Her dress was a deep red velvet, accented by black lace, and loose around the middle to better accommodate her baby. The sleeves were long and the low cut of the front revealed a large portion of cleavage. She wore one necklace, and only one. It was a large and bulky thing, golden squares circling her neck, each with a symbol imprinted into each one. A large red materia hung from its center below her collar bone, shaped like a tear. No one but the queen knew what the summon was.

"Hello my daughters, but I recall only summoning Aerith." The queen arched a delicate eyebrow.

"I understand, but I did not wish for my sister to wander alone." Tifa remained in a curtsy as she explained.

"Where was Tseng?" irritation could be heard clearly in her voice.

"The errand you had sent him on has taken more time than expected." Tifa lied in his defense, when in reality he was 'with' one of the female guards, Elena. Tifa looked to the side discreetly, silently telling one of the less visible guards to go and tell him what she'd done.

"Very well. You may go now; this is a personal matter between me and my eldest daughter." In other words, she wasn't welcome.

Tifa was hesitant. Should she really go? She was going to find out anyway, so what was the point?

"Darling, let her stay, she merely wants to look out for her sister." A deep and thunderous voice echoed. The king then strode in with two three companions. "She'll find out anyway."

The first companion was a tall and built man with hair and a beard of gold. His deep sapphire eyes were set above slightly rosy cheeks. It was the king of Solaris, his platinum breast plate reflecting everything, with red markings weaving around the armor. A cape of brown owl feathers billowed behind him as he walked. His armored boots making a clanking sound as they hit the marble. He was clearly avoiding the burgundy carpet for some reason.

Next to him were his two sons, Solaris Cloud and Solaris Zackoraiah. Zackoraiah being the eldest son. His long black hair spiking this way and that, but was otherwise tame considering. He wore a cocky grin as he gave both princesses lecherous looks. His glowing green eyes unnerving Tifa to no end. The black leather of his riding pants leaving little to the imagination and giving only enough room for him to move around comfortably. Sleeves of his white silk shirt was all that could be seen from under his breast plate, made of the same spelled platinum as his father's. His armored boots barely made a sound against the carpet. His cape, which hung from his shoulders, was also feathered, but instead of brown owl feathers, it was covered Zu feathers; A testament to a fight with one, most likely.

Solaris Cloud, however, was the only one that wasn't as ornately dressed. He wore pants of tanned hide and a simple white cotton shirt. The long sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He carried an aura of self imposed solitude and a face of indifference.

"Aerith, my daughter, I'd like you to meet the King of Solaris and his two sons, Solaris Zackoraiah and Solaris Cloud. We will be housing them for some upcoming weeks." The queen beamed at her eldest daughter.

"A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance" Zackoraiah pulled Aerith's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle. Aerith giggled a girlish sound that grated on Tifa's nerves for some odd reason. This Zackoraiah was up to something, and whatever it was, it was up to her to find out.

Tifa cleared her throat, her ruby eyes making contact with Cloud's. "It is customary for a visiting prince to kiss the princess's hand." Tifa's eyes left his in the direction of her sister. Cloud just stood there, mildly impressed, but otherwise non-moving.

"It is not me she was meant to see." He finally answered. "But I suppose you're right." He strode over to Aerith's side and placed a kiss on the knuckle of her other hand. It was gentle, and much less flirtation than his brother. But Aerith smiled just the same, but this time, more genuine.

"Already showing off our spirit are we?" Tifa's father chortled, his red wine eyes showing nothing but loving warmth. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce our youngest daughter, Tifanira."

Tifa curtsied, but rose quickly as animalistic whines grew in volume. The sound of claws striking tiles got louder and louder until a wolf like creature burst through the door. It was small, a puppy, looking like a cross between a wild canine and a hyena. Her fur was as white as snow and the mane that went down to the middle of its back was silver. A blue flame danced on the tip of its tail. It slid about the room and kicked up the rug until finally, it leaped into Tifa's arms. Guards came hoarding in soon after.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The queen demanded. Her eyes narrowed at the creature that cowered in Tifa's arms before turning her furious gaze onto the guards. "Well?" None had the courage to answer. "I'm waiting?"

"That thing attacked one of us." One brave night spoke.

"Liar." Tifa growled. "You and I both know that Twilight would never harm anyone. Why else do you think I'm able to keep her?" Aerith also glared at the guard, her right hand scratching under the creature's chin in a soothing manner.

"Tifanira," Her mother said, her tone showing her irritation. Tifa scowled, her hold on Twilight becoming increasingly protective. "We will discuss this later, till then, take that thing back to where it belongs and take a bath. You're covered in dirt." The queen commanded, waving her away.

"You must forgive her. She's quite the difficult one." Was the last thing Tifa heard her mother say.

_

* * *

_

Sorry…

"It's alright. Mother doesn't really like us. It's not your fault."

_But it is. I left your room, even though you told me not too. I just couldn't help it. I had this terrible feeling of dread wash over me. I just had to try and find out why. If it weren't for the guards trying to wrangle me…_Twilight's voice echoed within Tifa's head. Twilight had yet to master speech, so she tended to rely on telepathy.

"Truly? Could it have anything to do with our visitors?" Tifa inquired softly.

_No. Not them, though the two young ones were giving off a powerful aura, especially the blond one._

"Hm…guess it was just not so innocent intensions I sensed from Zackoraiah. Pity, I was actually hoping for an excuse to beat him." Tifa smiled as she made her way through the many corridors towards her suite.

_We're being followed_. Twilight informed, sniffing the air and scanning the area behind Tifa. (She was still being carried)

"Lovely. Could you do me a favor and have my bath readied. I'll take care of this." Tifa placed Twilight onto the ground.

"Awright." Twilight spoke, not quite able to get her 'L's yet. She then trotted away, leaving here mistress to face whatever was tailing them.

"You can come out now." Tifa called, hand's balled into fists. She was so ready to let out some steam.

"Why the hostilities? It's quite unbecoming for a lady such as yourself." It was Zackoraiah, followed by his brother, Cloud.

"Your meeting with my parents is over?" Tifa arched a delicate eyebrow.

"For us anyway, yes. Would you allow us to accompany you?" Zackoraiah asked her, a familiar gleam in his eyes.

"But Prince Zackoraiah,-"

"Call me Zack."

"Prince Zack, here in Lunaris that would leave the people to ponder about my honor." Her words were kind, her voice showing none of her prior aggression.

"I'll take that as a no then." Zack feigned a sorrowful look. Cloud rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Take the hint Zack; she obviously doesn't want your…questionable company." Cloud grinned. "You must forgive my brother. He thinks with a different head." Tifa couldn't stop herself, she laughed.

Placing her hand in front of her mouth, she laughed. This made Cloud oddly happy. "Though you can't escort me to my courtiers, you are more than welcome to join me for a stroll in the garden or the like." The statement was directed at Cloud.

"You honor me." Cloud bowed at the waste, one arm bent against his stomach. His voice and demeanor was considerably warmer than before, making Tifa feel comfortable and at ease.

"Then I'll be seeing you at dinner."

* * *

Author's note: Hope you like it, Zach and Cloud shall be introduced in the next chapter which shall be put up...NOW!! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just so you know, I don't plan on having this fic anywhere near as long as Two Tail...moving on.

It was only until a few hours later when Tifanira finally emerged from her quarters, a heart wrenching feeling taking hold in her chest. Something was terribly wrong, but what, Tifanira was unsure. But one thing was certain, it involved her sister. This made Tifanira break into a run, letting the feeling in her chest lead her.

"Princess!?" a voice called, startled by her running form and giving chase due to his curiosity. But she paid him no mind, her long legs eating up the distance between her and her sister. She didn't even use the stairs; she just jumped over the railings to the floors below.

"Aerith...?" She panted, her speed slowing to a halt to peer out one of the many windows.

There she was, huddled against the willow from before, weeping due to unknown causes. Tifa was at a loss of what to do. It wasn't like Aerith to cry at all. Normally, if something was bothering her, she'd just brush it off and seek out the companionship of her sister. The only times she'd cry, if at all, was when she'd lost, or was losing, a friend. But even then, such anguish was never as strong as it was now.

"Princess what's..." Cloud was struck dumb at the sight. Tifanira was standing tall, a sense of being torn surrounding her form as tears cascaded down her cheeks unknown to the owner. But down below, Princess Aerith was also crying, as if her tears were what caused Tifanira's sorrow. But now was not the time to dwell; the light of the sun was nearly gone and the shadows seemed to grow longer by the second.

Tifa no longer thought; she just did. She opened the window, cast an aero spell and, using the powerful wind, she then glided down the remaining three stories, Cloud close behind, but using his own aero spell. And, just as they landed, the shadows had grown to an eerie length.

"Aerith." Aerith bolted upright at her sister's voice. "Aerith, look out!!" Tifa cried. Just then, a shadow removed itself from the ground and launched itself at the eldest princess. The shapeless mass wreathed and morphed into a spire, slicing through the air with nary a sound.

But it would not reach her. Using the trunk of the tree, Aerith kicked off of it and launched herself into a backwards arch high over the earth, an aero spell whirling at her palms, so that when they touched the soil, Aerith was able to propel herself back into the air and back onto her feet at her sister's side. Her eyes no longer held the sorrow that had previously claimed her, now they held a calculating gleam, searching for her assailant.

"You okay?" Tifa inquired, taking a more defensive position as Aerith nodded. "You?" Tifa glanced at Cloud for a fraction of a second. He, too, nodded as he took a fighter's stance, placing himself in front of the two princesses.

Both turned to face each other, Aerith and Tifa chuckling to themselves before turning, so that there would be no surprise attacks from the rear. Then they waited.

They waited, unmoving, and unwavering, their guard never dropping. Nothing could deter them. Not the howling winds, nor the rustling bushes. They were merely distractions from the assailant, whom danced within the shifting shadows.

"Damn it." Cloud swore, his glowing eyes searching for the silhouette that seemed to taunt him, entering and exiting his vision as if beckoning him. "Where are your guards?"

"Probably guarding the dining hall since dinner should be starting soon." Aerith replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We don't have time for this." Tifa hissed vehemently, infuriated that they were being attacked on the palace grounds today of all days. She then stood tall, dropping her arms and bringing her feet together to look more presentable, princess like. "Let's head inside to warn the guards." within an instant Aerith's eyes were on her. The glowing emerald made eerie due to their disembodied appearance. This made Tifa wink.

"Okay Tifa." Aerith finally agreed, smiling kindly before she started walking toward the palace, only to be struck down by another shadow spire; the dark mass piercing her heart.

Red and Blue flames raced toward the spire, lighting up the garden and forcing a high pitched shriek to be ripped from the object embedded in a human shaped clay doll, the earthen hands grasping the spire, soulless eyes staring at nothing, but seeing everything.

"Aerith, Now!!" Tifa bellowed before tackling Cloud to the ground and covering his body with hers, only to be flipped over and pressed to the ground as a wave of luminescent light radiated from Aerith's form. The surge of holy creating winds that bent forced even the trees to bend at her power. Then, all was quiet.

* * *

"Aren't you going to inform the guards of what happened?" Cloud inquired, noting how the two princesses aided each other in making themselves presentable for dinner. Tifa just waved him off nonchalantly, fixing Aerith's hair with practiced precision.

"She will, when she feels the time is right." Aerith answered in her sister's defense, knowing that was the truth.

"Prince Cloud, would you be so kind as to give me a moment alone with my sister." Tifa requested, giving him her full attention as she spoke. But, in her eyes, was defiance. As if she was daring him to say no.

Cloud's desire to say no, to take on her challenge, was evident. He no longer felt himself or the princesses were in danger, but he would feel guilty if he left them alone after the attack. What should he do? "...I'll wait for you at the stairs. That should be far enough so I won't hear you, but close enough in case anything else happens." Cloud then stalked off to the stairs, leaving no room for Tifa to argue against the compromise.

Once he was out of ear shot Tifa turned to her sister. "What's wrong? I never see you cry?" Tifa inquired with a soft voice, not wishing to scare her sister or to let Cloud know of their discussion.

That's when Aerith broke down, tears pouring from her eyes in torrents. Her knees were weak, her head hurt, her vision was blurred, she had no choice to rely on her sister to keep her standing. "I've been betrothed... They're sending me away." she whimpered. "I don't want to marry him, I don't even know him!" she cried miserably, a little louder then she intended.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here." Tifa held her older sister tighter, rubbing her back in a motherly fashion.

"But you saw him! Zacharaiah is a lecher! How can I marry him!?" She shouted the last bit, her knees giving out as Tifa press her head to her generous bosom.

"Zack's not so bad." Cloud interrupted, startling the two girls and making them face him. "I'm sorry to overhear, but it's true. Sure he's a lecher and his wondering eyes and...somewhat loose personality have gotten him in trouble on many occasions, but if there's one thing I can guarantee about my brother is that he keeps his oaths and he'll treat you with utmost respect. I promise." Cloud knelt before the two and bowed his right hand over his heart and his left bent in front of him as he bowed his head.

This seemed to calm Aerith, but only slightly. But it did stop her tears from falling.

"Besides, if he pulls anything funny, I'm sure your sister and I would put him in his place." Cloud's words madr Aerith chuckle as Tifa nodded her head with one of her patented grins, the one that clearly stated that she could kick anyone's ass.

"I'll do that any day." Tifa proclaimed, wiping her sister's tears with her thumb. "Look at us, we're going to be filthy at dinner." she chuckled before all three made a face at the upcoming lecture on tardiness and cleanliness. Oh joy...

* * *

It was almost funny how the three tried to slip in to the dining hall, hand in hand and trying to hide each other's stains. It almost worked too, but one of the maids, whom seemed to have a personal vendetta against one or both of the princesses ratted them out.

"Goodness me! How did your clothes get so dirty!?" the blonde maid exclaimed with mock concern.

"Aerith!? Tifanira!? What on earth!?" the queen stared at them, clearly appalled and embarrassed by their state of dress.

"Solaris Cloud!?" The King Solaris glared at his youngest, fearing the worst of his son.

Zack merely hid his grinned, though his behavior was somewhat subdued due to the news. He was also upset about the wedding arrangements.

The three teens looked at each other, each at a loss of words as to what they should do, but it was Tifa that spoke.

"It's my fault" The Queen Lunaris gave her a look. "I was wandering the gardens with my sister when Cloud came to get us for supper; I guess I lost my footing and fell, pulling both down with me." Tifa even managed to look embarrassed.

"That's so unlike you, you're usually so graceful." King Lunaris looked at his daughter with concern.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Tifa curtsied

"I'm also to blame." Both Aerith and Cloud chimed in, not willing for Tifa to take all the blame.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped. When Tifa tried to catch me I knocked her off balance so when Cloud tried to catch us we both pulled him down." Aerith finished, ignoring Tifa's look.

"So in essence, you were all clumsy." Zack summarized, but you could see in his eyes that he didn't buy it.

"We're sorry." All three bowed.

"No need to worry, these things happen, now sit so that we may eat." King Lunaris smiled kindly, filling all those who saw it with warmth.

Without another word the three took their seats to eat.

* * *

The princes and princesses were then sent off to have dessert and to "get better acquainted" in Aerith's parlor. A random guard trailing behind to "protect the princesses' chastity", but as soon as they were out of the ear shot of the parents the guard left.

"Later princesses" the guard waved before parting ways with them.

"Later Yu." they waved back before entering Aerith's wing.

"So what really happened?" Zack demanded once the door was closed.

"Nothing." Tifa waved him off before whistling loudly, summoning Twilight. She then claimed one of the beanies on the floor as her own. Cloud joined her on its pair as Twilight came in through the doggie door.

"Cloud?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with." was all he said as he watched Tifa play with a deck of playing cards. "Anyone up for a game of poker?" Tifa only grinned.

* * *

"And I thought _I_ was bad at gambling." Zack taunted, earning a pinch on his arm from Aerith, whom lost...again. "Ow! It was a joke!" Zack whimpered, attempting to be cute. "If you should be pinching anyone, you should be pinching him!" Zack pointed with a cheesy grin. "This was Cloud's idea."

"For once we agree." Aerith turned a half hearted scowl at the blonde.

Cloud just feigned ignorance, his eyes never leaving Tifa's in a battle of wills. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, the victories going back and forth between the two.

"Can we play something else!?" Aerith whined since she lost again.

"I'd take 'go fish' over this; we have yet to win at all." Zack added.

"...Fine..." Tifa pouted, she wanted to break the tie between her and Cloud, but she was getting bored, besides, they weren't even gambling anything. "How about cheat (BS)?"

"I don't see the difference, but okay." Cloud agreed, scowling at their score board of wins. 3 to 3, lovely.

"Fine with me, maybe I'll actually win a round." Zack stated while Aerith nodded in agreement.

"Don't you wish?" Cloud murmured under his breath, making Tifa chuckle.

"What was that little brother?" Zack leaned forward comically, with his hand behind his ear so he could hear better.

"I said not on your life!" Cloud challenged

"Oh, it's on." Zach was never one to back down from a challenge, no matter how small.

"Pshaw, as if either of you could beat my Tif." Aerith boasted

"How about a wager then?" Tifa started as she shuffled the deck. "If we Aerith or I win, whichever of you loses first gets to take us shopping, your treat." Tifa and Aerith shared a glance, a look of smugness blooming on their faces.

"Fine, but if I win, I get a kiss from both of you." Zack decided before all looked at Cloud expectantly.

Cloud thought for a moment, stroking Twilight's fur as he did so. He really didn't know what to as for as a prize, he really didn't know much about them or this kingdom aside from what he's been told. That's it! "If I win, you can give me the grand tour of the village."

"Sounds fair to me, let's do this."

* * *

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Aerith and Tifa giggled in unison.

"You tricked me!" Zack pointed and accusatory finger at Aerith.

"'Tricked' is such a harsh term, I'd much prefer 'predicted your reactions'" Aerith twirled some of her hair around her finger.

"How's this, since we both lost I'll help you out." Cloud offered.

"And since we're so nice, we'll still give you guys that tour."

* * *

Author's Note: As far as I'm concerned, they had cards and games like BS, in fact, I had half the mind to have them play clue! Next chapter will have more cloti in it, I promise, especially since they're the main pairing in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: here's the next chapter! ;p

* * *

The night sky's wonder had been blotched out by the smoke and lightning. The air was so thick with ashes and the earth so covered with bodies that traveling was near impossible. But that didn't stop him from trying, even as his pursuers gained, even as his blood seeped through his wounds, he kept trying to flee. The small town to the north of Wutai's capital was nothing more than a raging inferno. The villagers had either died or were trying to escape to safety just as he was.

The cries of innocents pierced the night and made his ears ring. But the assailants kept on with their massacre, refusing to be satisfied until all the people had died or until they had found the one they'd been sent out to find.

"Yuffie…" he murmured, looking down at the precious cargo as she slept in his arms. The sleep spell was still in effect, he still had time. All he had to do was clear the woods and he'd be able to get her to safety in another village. But fortune did not smile on the man as soldiers on horseback surrounded him.

"Well, if it isn't the legendary Vincent." One drawled out before licking his blade clean of blood. "Hand the princess over to us!"

Vincent growled viciously, clutching the maiden tightly to his chest. He was so close to the woods, so close. But the group of men had him cornered with a cliff at his back. He could release Chaos, but that took time that he didn't have. Or he could jump, but since Yuffie was sleeping there was no guarantee that she wouldn't drown.

The men started to advance, pushing him back towards the steep cliff, leaving him with no choice. He looked down to his precious maiden again. Her face was so angelic in when she slept, completely devoid of mischief. He knew then what he had to do. He took two steps back before running off the cliff in an awkward dive, unfurling his wings as he fell before gliding. He then hovered over the water before he continued his flight away from the men, dodging arrows and spells alike as he flew. He kept his back to them so that none of the projectiles would strike the princess Yuffie, but that hindered his dodging capabilities. This is what lead to his familiar as the arrows plunged themselves into his back and shoulder, ripping through his wings and making it near impossible for him to carry her without turning over. Another arrow struck, piercing through his back and through his heart, narrowly missing Yuffie's face. Then all went dark.

* * *

The princes and princesses met a little before noon at the palace gates, their parents taking the tour as an opportunity for Zackoraiah and Aerith to get to know each other a little better. Thus they were then split up into groups; Zack with Aerith and Tifa with Cloud. Twilight was then assigned to be Tifa's chaperone while Tseng would be Aerith's, their parents wanted them to get along, but they didn't want to run the risk of them getting along "too well".

Not that either of the princess minded much, at least they didn't have any lessons for the day. That's always a plus.

"So which way would you like to go?" Tifa inquired of her blond companion.

"How about we head north then work our way clockwise." Cloud offered, extending his arm to Tifa.

"That sounds good to me." Tifa agreed as she took his arm before waving farewell to her sister. "Behave you two." She called over her shoulder as the two walked, Twilight close behind.

"It's not me you should be worried about!" Aerith called back as she and Zack headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You have a beautiful village." Cloud complimented before sipping more of his tea. They'd been walking for the majority of two hours, occasionally stopping to browse through some shop or other, rarely buying anything. This time was so that they could have lunch. The little stall had an assortment of teas and foods.

"Thank you, it's no grand city, but I like it just the way it is." Tifa smiled warmly before taking a bite of her onigiri.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Cloud inquired.

"I personally go to dance studios and training grounds. But you should always make it a point to go to the seasonal festivals. The beach is also a favorite during night time hours for those in our age group. My sister and I would always try to go at least once every other week; we'd even perform on occasion. It's always loads of fun." Tifa then finished her meal with a smile, reminiscing about her past trips around the village.

"Could we see it?" Cloud requested as Twilight yawned on his lap. He'd been feeding her some of his table scraps until she finally decided to climb up and just eat from his plate. He wasn't that hungry anymore anyway and it's not like Tifa really minded.

"I'd be more than happy to. Twilight, sweetie, why don't you head home? You look exhausted." Tifa pressed her finger to Twilights nose affectionately.

"Okay." Twilight yawned again before kissing both Cloud and Tifa goodbye, she then ran off toward the castle.

"You sure you won't get in trouble?" Cloud asked as he reached out his hand to help Tifa up.

"Knowing mother, I could have an army of chaperones and she'd still think I did something with you." Tifa chuckled, accepting his hand out of courtesy. Cloud didn't find it funny at all. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Tifa sighed contently, breathing in the sea air with relish. She just loved the sea. She always has. "I love the sea."

"The sea loves you." Cloud replied, giving her hand a squeeze as they walked barefoot in the sand, each holding their shoes. Cloud's pants were rolled up to his knees and his socks were removed. Tifa didn't have much to worry about.

Tifa wore a white dress that was short enough to be considered indecent in the front, but at the back it reached her knees. The sleeves came off her shoulders and ended at her elbows. She'd removed the leather strip that held her long hair back when they arrived at the beach.

"I hope you don't mind me ask you, but what exactly are you? You don't look like a Bruja to me." Cloud watched her in awe as he awaited his answer.

"I'm a hybrid, my father's a zhàn shì and my mother's a Bruja. I just got the best of both worlds, minus the green eyes." Tifa explained, holding her hair out of her face as the wind blew.

"You must have Kage in you, your eyes are of ruby and that is only common amongst them." Cloud made the statement into a compliment.

"Thank you…what made you say that the sea loves me?" Tifa cocked her head to the side, pondering to herself if he realized how much of a compliment he'd just paid her.

"Your eyes. Your aura. The little bit of your personality that I've seen. It's almost as if you're the sea's incarnation, and the sea is far more beautiful with you in the picture." Tifa blushed a deep shade of red as her heart skipped a beat.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush." She finally said. "I don't think anyone's every said that to me." But she obviously liked his words.

"Funny, I would think that such compliments would be common place for you." Cloud smiled serenely at her.

"Do you want me to be the color of a tomato!?" Tifa cried playfully, giving him a gentle shove when he laughed at her.

"But you look so cute when you blush." Cloud taunted as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a little twirl until he fell backwards, taking Tifa with him. They just laughed.

"I think I like you." Tifa finally said, lacing her fingers together on his chest before resting her cheek against them.

"I think I like you too." Cloud grinned as he placed one hand on the small of her back while he used the other arm as a pillow. "You know what?"

Tifa hummed in response, looking up at him with a strange tenderness.

"I never thought I'd actually like you, from the rumors I'd heard about you and your sister painted a picture of complete opposites in my mind. Aerith was portrayed some meek little saint with you as a barbarian in a dress."

"People really think that of me?" Tifa didn't know if she should be hurt or laugh.

"At least in the palace, those rumors are the reason you're not marrying Zack."

"Truly? Guess I should be grateful then." Tifa giggled, relaxing again. "Though I wonder who said that."

"It was probably some noble woman who wanted a chance at the throne." Cloud shrugged it off, no longer finding it important. "However, I would love to spar with you one day."

"That would be an honor, but I'm not all that great with swords. I just know the basics."

"I'm not all that great with battle fans or rapiers either, but we could always stick to regular hand to hand combat." Tifa just gave him another one of her grins. "I don't know whether to like that grin or fear it." Cloud teased before giving her one of his own.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were challenging me." Tifa dragged herself further up his chest till they were eye to eye.

"You know, from down here you look yummy." Cloud licked his lips.

"I see that Zack has rubbed off on you." Tifa laughed.

"You have no idea." Cloud then proceeded to roll them over so that he was on top, only to be rolled back around. The two kept going, rolling around in the sand, each trying to be on top. Not that either cared who won, they were just having fun.

In the end it was Cloud, his arms braced on either side of her so that he didn't crush her with his weight. Both were panting at this point, lost in each other's eyes.

"…May I kiss you?" Cloud panted, searching her eyes and waiting for a reply. Tifa's only response was the closing of her eyes in a silent yes.

At first it was gentle; a mere brushing of their lips, then there was another, and another, and another. Cloud redistributed his weight so he rested on one arm while his other hand brushed against the back of her neck, gently coaxing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed into the kiss, giving Cloud the opportunity to slip his tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth to explore. His tongue ran over the roof of her mouth and along her tongue, as if coaxing it to come and play. Tifa's tongue ran along Cloud's, almost nervously. At first their dance of tongues was awkward, as if Tifa's didn't know the steps, but Cloud's was more than happy to lead the way. Tifa moaned her appreciation, their lips slowly separating once the need for air became unbearable.

"You are most definitely yummy." Cloud informed as he kissed both her cheeks and resumed his position of being the bottom.

"You must really get a kick out of making me blush."

"Can you blame me?" Cloud admitted. Tifa answered, she just laid her cheek against his chest with a content sigh and staring off into the distance.

"…what's that?" Tifa pondered out loud as she slowly rose, straddling his lap without realizing.

"What's what?" Cloud hoped that he sounded normal, but he prayed she didn't lean back and accidentally grind against something.

"Over there." Tifa pointed before she rose to her feet so she could further investigate. "I think those are people!" she then exclaimed, running towards them while Cloud got up. He soon followed only to discover that they were indeed to people.

But how they were alive was a mystery. The male, easily the larger of the two, had an arrow through his heart, chest and shoulders. The man even had wings, which also had their fare share of arrows. He lay on his back, his long ebony mane flared out like some dark halo. His chest was bared due to the disheveled black yukata, the color of the robe low on his arms due to his wings.

Wrapped safely in his arms was a young girl, looking to be about 16 years of age wearing a formal blue-grey kimono made of the finest silks. The patterns could barely be distinguished due to the extensive water damage. Leviathan earrings hung from her ears in hoops and a hair clip made of jade and gold held her short hair to the side and out of her face, the clip itself maintaining the leviathan motif. She had received little to no damage it would seem.

Tifa made a move to lift the girl out of the man's arms. An ominous growl startled her to a halt. The man bared his teeth in a demonic growl, even though he was still unconscious. His hold tightened around her as Cloud jumped in front of Tifa.

"Careful, he's a demon." Cloud whispered.

"He's just protecting her, see?" Tifa pointed at the man's tightened hold of the maiden. "It's okay," she began kindly. "I'm going to take you both somewhere safe so we can treat your wounds." Tifa took another step forward, then another around Cloud. The man tensed, but didn't growl again. Tifa decided that this was the closest thing to permission as she was going to get. She slowly removed the girl from his arms and carried her in a bridal fashion, waiting for Cloud to hoist the man up.

He stood on his own, but Cloud had to take most of his weight with a grunt. "It's a good thing he has muscle memory, or else this would be very difficult."

"I guess that is to be expected from a demon…let's get them to the palace. No doctor will treat him so we'll have Aerith do it. She's way better than any doctor anyway."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Get that THING out of my kingdom!!" was the first thing Queen Lunaris said as the two arrived "Better yet, kill it."

"No!" Tifa barked back as she waited for her sister to arrive. The demon took up one of the couches in Aerith's parlor while Yuffie was placed on the loveseat. Tifa had healed them as much as she could. She had removed the arrows from the demon and sealed the wounds shut before tending to the most life threatening of cuts and the like. But since she hadn't received many lessons on cure magic that was all she could do. Her instructors hadn't deemed it necessary for her to learn. But Aerith was a different story.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady! He's a demon, a monster; he needs to be destroyed before he can do this kingdom harm!" Queen Lunaris pressed, tempted to conjure a holy spell to finish the deed herself.

"He's not evil!" Tifa cried out, sensing her mother's intentions.

"Of course he is. He's a demon!"

"How can he be evil when he protected that girl, even when unconscious!" Tifa stood between her mother and the demon while Cloud stood between the two women. The Queen's holy spell still built up in the palms of her hands.

The demon started to growl and twitch, sensing the danger.

"What on Gaia is going on here?!" It was Aerith, finally home from giving Zack his tour.

"Aerith, you've got to help them." Tifa pleaded gesturing to the two bodies on her couches.

"Don't you dare!" But Aerith ignored her mother completely and immediately went to work on the girl.

"What happened?" Aerith demanded before heading over to the demon.

"I don't know, we just found them washed up on the beach." Tifa explained, relief filling her voice as her expression softened.

"What were you doing at the beach?" Aerith gave Tifa a look, somewhere between a grin and accusatory.

"Nothing." Tifa murmured, both her and Cloud blushing at the question. Aerith arched an eyebrow.

"Okay then. The girl should be fine with a little rest, but the demon's suffered some broken bones and extreme organ damages." Aerith turned back to her patient. "You did a good job of healing the areas where he's been impaled and his body is already healing itself quite rapidly, so all I really had to do was reset the bones."

"What a relief." Cloud let out the breath he'd been holding as he placed a comforting hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"GUARDS!!"

* * *

Author's note: How is it so far, is it good? Bad? I'm open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter...REVIEW DAMN IT!!

* * *

Vincent awoke with a start. He searched around his surroundings bewilderedly. Where was he or more importantly, where was Yuffie. "Yuffie-hime!" he called, bolting upright as the guards milled into the pink parlor.

"Leave him alone!" a woman commanded, making him turn to see to whom the voice belonged. The voice belonged to the busty brunette, whom stood tall with her arms outstretched. A little behind her was another brunette, but her hair was much longer, held up in a braid with a golden hue. And next to the one who spoke was a blond man, ready to fight if the need arose.

"He's a demon, he must be destroyed!" he could recognize her as Queen Lunaris. But what was he doing in Lunaria? How did he get here?

"Queen Lunaris?" Vincent croaked, swinging his legs over and placing his feet onto the plush carpet. Not at all fazed by what was going on. What did shock him was that those three were defending him. "What am I doing in Lunaria?" Vincent rose, only for his legs to give out. The blond one caught him while the two brunettes fussed over his wounds.

"Don't push yourself." The one with the longer hair said in a soothing voice.

"Who are you three?" Vincent inquired, trying to stand on his own two feet again. "How did I get here?"

"I'm Lunaris Aerith, my sister Lunaris Tifanira found you washed up on our beach earlier today with a young girl. The blond is Solaris Cloud." Cloud bristled at being referred to as "the blond" but he didn't vocalize his complaints.

"Yuffie!" Vincent shot up again, finding the energy to stand.

"She's alright, she's over her." Tifa spoke softly, moving to the side so that he could see her on the loveseat. "She's only sleeping. She's quite lucky; hardly even a scratch on her." Vincent visibly relaxed, falling onto the couch tiredly.

"When you say Yuffie, do you mean the princess of Wutai?" Cloud asked not truly recognizing the girl. Vincent nodded his head in response.

"Then that would make you her guardian, Vincent." Tifa finished, shooting her mother a look before shooing the guards out of the parlor.

"What happened?" Aerith poured him a glass of water while Tifa sent for some food.

"We were visiting one of the villages in our land before we were attacked by the Al Bhed attacked. They were trying to capture the princess when we were forced off a cliff. But I don't know how we managed to get as far as Lunaria." Vincent's tone was steady and unchanging, bordering on emotionless.

"I thought the war between the Al Bhed and the Wutainese was over." Tifa admitted, handing him a plate with meats, cheeses, and a couple roles of bread. He accepted it, but he didn't eat. "Don't worry, she'll have her own plate when she wakes, I promise." To prove it, Tifa gestured to another plate with a glass cover.

"Thank you Tifanira-hime." Vincent bowed awkwardly from his seat before he took a bite from the bread.

"Tifa's fine, my full name is much too long for conversational purposes." Tifa smiled.

"…thank you…Tifa-hime." Vincent restated.

"No need to thank me." Tifa then turned to her mother. She didn't say anything, she didn't have too. Queen Lunaris left with a scowl.

"You'll have to forgive mother, she can be a bit rash." Aerith almost cringed as she spoke.

"Nothing to fear, that's a common reaction." Vincent shrugged.

* * *

Yuffie awoke with a groan, blinking rapidly as she slowly rose from her current bed. She looked around her in a dazed state, taking in the fact that this wasn't her room. She pushed the coverlet off with her legs before she hopped off the bed. The room was quite large, and very cozy. The large bed rose high above the ground with a sheer canopy over head, the bedspread varying in hues of blues, whites and grays. A plush rug greeted her feet as she landed, stopping about a foot beyond the bed before the marble tile started. To her right was an adorable white wardrobe with blue and silver leaf designs weaved around the edges. A few feet left of that was a matching vanity. At the foot of the bed was a trunk and beyond that, against the wall were double glass doors leading to a balcony, that looked as if it was linked to other rooms. At the corner between that wall and the wall with the vanity was a mirror that gave reflected three different angles with a stool and a stepping block in front of that.

Yuffie approached it out of curiosity, the candles on the nightstands on either side of the bed being the only supply of light. Not that she needed any more than that for what she had planned. She looked herself over, realizing the pajama dress she was wearing wasn't hers and her jewelry was missing. She was about to panic before she saw them on the vanity. She turned to the left wall to find the door, slightly ajar with light seeping in.

"Vincent?" Yuffie called weakly, slowly approaching the door.

"I'm here." He replied, opening the door completely.

"Vinny!" Yuffie couldn't contain herself, she ran over to him and flung herself into his arms. "What happened? Where are we? Are you okay?"

Vincent returned her embrace before placing her back onto her feet. "We somehow managed to find ourselves in the kingdom of Lunaria. The princess Tifa and the prince Cloud had found us and brought us to the safety of the palace." He explained to her, leading her out of the room and into a blue parlor.

"So you're awake, I'm glad." A busty brunette smiled warmly at her, making Yuffie want to return it.

"Thank you so much for housing us…" Yuffie bowed, waiting for a name.

"Tifa. It is an honor to have you in my home." Tifa stood from her couch and bowed. "You must be hungry. Dinner shall be served shortly if you two wish to join me."

Before Yuffie could turn down her offer out of politeness, her stomach let out a growl. "I would love to but…" Yuffie blushed, ruffling the hem of her dress.

"No need to worry, I should still have some of my old dresses. They should fit you." Tifa led them back into the room Yuffie had found herself in. Tifa then opened the wardrobe to reveal an assortment of dresses and shoes. _Looks like I'll need more light_… Tifa then opened the glass doors to let some sunlight in before lighting more candles. "Much better." Tifa then selected a greenish-grey dress with a black corset with simple, yet elegant brown leather boots.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie looked at the dress curiously, she's never worn western clothing before.

"I'm quite sure. Here, let me help you get dressed." Tifa offered, holding up the dress.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Yuffie did a little twirl, liking how the dress moved around her form. She even liked the corset.

"It suits you way better than it did me." Tifa admitted as she adjusted the lacing of the corset to make sure it wasn't too tight or too loose and making sure it didn't get tangled up.

"Thank you." Yuffie grinned, her stomach giving another growl.

"No problem, let's go get Vincent and eat." Tifa extended her arm.

"I hope he managed to get some clothes that fit." Yuffie giggled as she accepted her arm before being led out of Tifa's suit and to the dining hall.

"I'm sure Zack had something. Vincent's not that much taller than him." Tifa hoped, turning a corner and entering the hall.

"It would be funny though." Yuffie's smile broadened.

"You thought so too?" they shared a giggle only to be somewhat disappointed when he stood behind one of the chairs in clothes that fit him almost perfectly.

He wore a white cotton shirt that was open at the front, exposing some of his chest. His pants were dark, almost black leather that tied in the front. He wore dragon hide boots that seemed to be made for him. He wore no accessories, he didn't need them. His long and wild black hair was tied into a high ponytail. But, try as he might he couldn't manage to keep the hair that was too short for the ponytail out of his face. It wasn't like it bothered him, far from it, it just didn't feel appropriate for the dinner setting.

"You look lovely." Vincent complimented silently as he pulled out two chairs, everyone else was already seated.

"Thank you." Yuffie blushed as she took the seat to his left while Tifa took the right seat. He then pushed them in before standing at the attention.

"Please, sit." Tifa gestured to the seat to the other side of Yuffie, ignoring her mother's grunt of disapproval. "You're our guest." Tifa finished, noting how Yuffie sighed with relief. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to let him stand there." She reassured Yuffie.

"Thank you." Both said.

"I heard of your ordeal, it must've been frightening." King Lunaris began, true concern in his eyes.

"It was, but I had Vincent to keep me safe." Yuffie beamed as they were served their soups.

"How lucky you are then. The Al Bhed radicals have been causing trouble for all of us." King Solaris growled, ashamed of his fellow Al Bhed.

"I know what you mean, the fighting should've ended when we signed the treaty, but they just don't know when to quit." Yuffie huffed, acknowledging their shared history.

"I do feel somewhat responsible for this, so if there's anything you or your knight might need don't be afraid to ask." King Solaris offered.

"You honor us." Yuffie was in diplomatic mode, Tifa could already tell after knowing her for the better part of an hour.

"No, it is you who honor me."

"How is it that you always get to the action?" Zack pouted at his brother.

"Just lucky I guess." Cloud waved him off before resuming his meal.

"Prick…" Zack said under his breath.

"Whatever you say…" Was Cloud's only retaliation.

* * *

The next morning the princesses, the princes, and the knight were all gathered in the throne room.

"We've just received word of a potential attack." King Lunaris began, startling the group with the news. "Because of this, we'll be sending all of you to Solaria. You'll be safest there."

"But father-?"

"No 'buts' Tifa, I will not run the risk of losing my Queen or either of my daughters, no matter how strong you are." King Lunaris snapped uncharacteristically.

"But it's only a threat, it may not even happen." Tifa argued.

"Be that as it may, I won't take the chance. Get yourselves packed up for an indefinite stay in Solaria. You leave at dusk. You're dismissed."

Tifa growled under her breath.

"Please my darling pearl, do this for me. We need you to protect your guests and sister. None of my guards will be going with you to avoid drawing attention to you." The king coaxed.

Tifa sighed in defeat. "I'll sing for you."

"That's my girl. When you get back I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Tifa then stalked out of the room, followed closely by both Yuffie and Aerith.

"Don't worry so much." Aerith made an attempt at comforting her sister, knowing Tifa's protective nature was leaving her torn.

"This better be worth the trip." Tifa finally decided, making her way to her room. "Meet me in my parlor when you're all packed." Tifa called over her shoulder, vaguely hearing Cloud's grunt of a reply.

* * *

"Sorry about all this." Tifa sighed as she helped Yuffie pack a few things.

"It's not your fault. It's the radicals that are to blame." Yuffie huffed comically, making Tifa smile.

"What were you doing at that village anyway?"

"Father wanted me to visit a potential suitor." Yuffie made a face, somewhere between a scowl an a pout.

"I take it you didn't like him." Tifa assumed.

"He was girlier than Aerith." Yuffie deadpanned.

"Moving on..." Tifa smirked.

Someone knocked at the door before it opened.

"Tifa, we're all here." Aerith announced, leading the three young men in, dressed in what they arrived in save for Vincent, who wore the same thing he wore the night before.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." Tifa replied before lifting the traveling trunk into her arms, much to Yuffie's disdain.

"You know I could carry that." Yuffie offered, feeling bad that Tifa was carrying her luggage.

"Pish-posh. " Tifa waved her off easily, the weight of the trunk didn't even slowing her down as the two exited the room and entered the parlor.

"Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed. "At least give one of them a chance to be a gentleman."Aerith pointed at the princes and knight.

"Maybe next time around." Tifa placed the trunk on top of her own, the only means of differentiating between the two brown trunks were charms that hung from each one. Tifa's had seashell and Yuffie's had a gold star. Tifa then hopped up and sat down. She was already changed and ready to go.

Today's dress reached her mid thigh with laced hemming. The skirt was black and had three layers, each slightly longer than the one on top. The top had long sleeves that hung off her shoulders, the cut covering most of her cleavage, but not all. A leather bodice stopped just below her bosom. She wore boots of matching leather that stopped just below mid-calf, its heel being only about half an inch high. She wore a simple black lace choker with a large pearl hung at the hollow of her throat and matching earrings. She wore gloves as well, the material a complicated combination of black leather and some other soft fabric that managed to look both useful, but still retain its femininity. Little metal plates peeking out around the knuckles before forming rings around her bare fingers, the middle ring each having a symbol engraved into the metal.

"You really think we're going to let you fight." Zack spoke before he even realized.

"What makes you think I'd need your permission?" Tifa pulled her hair over her shoulder so she could adjust the leather chord that held her hair in its patented low ponytail.

"You do realize that she's one of the kingdom's best fighters, right?" Cloud informed under his breath.

"You mean she's _that_ Tifa?!" Zack's eyes darted back to said princess before returning to his younger brother.

"Is there any other Tifa I should know about?" Tifa flipped her hair over her shoulder before looked haughtily at Zack.

"It's just the rumors made you sound like a barbarian." Zack explained in his own defense, he had half the mind to hide behind her sister.

"So I've heard." Tifa looked out one of her windows as Zack took the time to take in the appearance of the other two princesses.

Yuffie was wearing Vincent's yukata. She had removed the sleeves and made it short, stopping around her upper thigh. She used her obi from her kimono to hold it together, tying it into a large bow at her back with the ends reaching the back of her knees. The socks and shoes were also from the outfit she was washed up in, but why she would wear thigh high socks was anyone's guess. All her jewelry was back in place, minus the hair clip, that she attached to her obi for a decoration.

Yuffie was flipping and twirling one of Tifa's many battle fans, the one that was basically a bunch of kunai wrapped with dark blue silk that had a bubble pattern and black lace to hide the points of the blades. She then closed it with a satisfied flick of her wrist before tucking it in her kimono, under her left breast, pinched into place by her obi. It was barely noticeable and easily accessible should the need arise.

Aerith was the only brightly dressed of the three, much to Zack's relief. Her pink dress was simple and conservative, falling to her ankles where her brown leather boots peeked out. The only truly different thing about it was that thin strips of cloth were the only things holding the thing up. Her hair never changed, only difference was the simple ping bandanna that held her braid up, a pale green materia held securely in its folds. She had bangles made of bronze or copper around each wrist that clanged gently with every large movement of her arms. Each having its own little gem embedded in the precious metal. A black ribbon looped around her neck a few times before a small bow was formed at the base of her neck, a tiny star broach was pinned in the center of the bow.

She didn't have any weapons on her, but that suited him just fine.

"Where's your spear?" Tifa asked, making Zack ponder what kind of society the princesses lived in that made it necessary for them to know how to fight.

"We broke it, remember?" Aerith smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah…we should still have some staffs or something. In fact I think I have a practice one in my junk room."

"What's a 'junk room'?" Yuffie tested the word 'junk', her accent making itself known as she said it.

"It's where I store anything I don't have a place for in any of my rooms." Tifa explained, leading everyone farther into her suit and into her bedroom.

There was only one way to describe her room: borderline bipolar. To the far right were a set of three stairs that led to a higher platform that held her gigantic canopy bed made of cherry wood, its posts almost reaching the ceiling. The cloth of the canopy was a shear dark bluish-purple that glittered in the light. Nailed to the wall behind it, framed by the bed posts and the canopy was giant gold fan. On it were two dragons both slithering to the center from either side with the words 'beautiful protector' going down the center in wutainese. On either side of the bed, almost at the edge of the landing were matching nightstands. Various objects could be seen scattered about their surfaces, varying from books to materia.

One the wall straight ahead, closest to the bed was a rack of swords, bows and arrows, daggers, sais, whips, nun chucks, spears, staffs, maces, just about every weapon she could get her hands on. In front of the rack was large bottle of polish, a sharpening stone, a damaged rag, and a cute little stool with a pink cushion.

On the same wall, but farthest from the bed was a dresser shoved into the corner at an angle with two wardrobes on either side of it. On top of the dresser were a couple of jewelry boxes of varying shapes and sizes. The only things separating the two halves of the wall were an ornate partition and a full length mirror.

On the wall across the bed, the one to their left were glass double doors leading to the balcony that attached to Yuffie's room. Outside was a pair of wooden chairs and a little table. Framing the doors were thin bookshelves. Next to the right bookshelf was a plush armchair and on the other side of that was a little table with a lamp. A little book rested on the table with a red ribbon sticking out from between some pages, marking her place.

In the corner to their immediate left was a microphone with several cushions surrounding it in a semi-circle. To their right was a simple vanity and beyond that was a door that leads to her bathroom. Everything in the room varied in shades of blues, whites, and purples.

"I forgot I had those there." Tifa knocked on her head softly, as if in reprimand before walking over to her weapons rack. "Which one do you want?"

Aerith went over to her sister, scanning the weapons with a finger tapping her chin in thought. She had so many to choose from. She couldn't decide. Should she take a staff or should she take a spear? "What do you guys think?"

"Well, seeing as we have so many fighters already I think a staff would be the best option. That way your magic will be augmented and you can strike where we can't." Vincent took the words right out of Tifa's mouth.

"Will you need anything?" Tifa offered once she removed one of the more practical staffs.

"Thank you." Vincent approached the rack and removed one of the katana from its resting place, accepting the red sash that Aerith handed him.

"What kind of princesses are you?!" Zack finally howled, making Twilight jump from out from her hiding place. "Where did you come from?!"

"I take it the men do all the fighting from your kingdom." Aerith cooed comfortingly as she patted his shoulder.

"Pretty much, you'll have to forgive my brother; he's going through some culture shock." Cloud didn't share his brother's disdain though. In fact, he loved the fact that they could fight. He especially loved Tifa's room. He wasn't even shocked to find out that he was falling for the 'beautiful protector'.

* * *

Author's Note: I can proudly say that things are going to pick up in the next chapter. So please, REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. I had a lot of studying and such to do. But now it's summer so I'm all yours...after I fit in my cruise and concerts. If anyone's going to concert mayhem and project revolution at the ampetheater, look for the black girl with the black lace choker with a heart dangling from it, that's me. I'll most likely be with a really tall black boy. hope to see you there!

* * *

It was finally time. Dusk had fallen.

**Ima no konna mirai o boku wa souzou shite ta darou ka**

Tifa began as she marched through the corridors, the many guards lining the halls on either side in farewell.

**Ima no konna mirai o kimi wa souzou shite ta darou ka**

Aerith trailed behind her younger sibling with the rest of their party. Cloud looking to the Princess as if to ask why the younger had started to sing, but Aerith silenced him before he could speak with a wave of her arm.

"This is her gift to the soldiers." was all she said.

**Ima no konna mirai o boku wa nozonde ita no darou ka  
Ima no konna mirai o kimi wa nozonde ita no darou ka **

Tifa's strides were long and powerful. No movements wasted as the air around her seemed to thicken and cackle.

Cloud wanted to ask more, not comprehending Aerith's meaning when she said that Tifa was giving the guards a gift.

**Hajimari na no ka tte Shuuen na no ka tte  
Akirameta no ka tte Funbatte n no ka tte**

Her voice grew in strength as her electrifying aura grew in intesity. The air thickened as currents started to form and spiralling about her form.

**Hirakinaotta ka tte Zetsubou shita ka tte  
Tada mae ni susume to Anata wa iu ja nai**It was as if the wind carried energy that filled all that were near with strength, affecting everyone and everything in its path. The princesses of Lunaris were unfazed by this as the soulders looked to the youngest with adoration, gratitude, and for some, lust. Her voice being carried throughout the palace, giving rise to the elements.

**Ima no konna jidai o boku wa uketomerareru darou ka  
Ima no konna jidai o kimi wa uketomerareru darou ka**The wind howled, the near by waves roared, the flames of torches flared, and the earth seemed to tremble and vibrate with her every step.

**Mi wo makasen no katte Fuinsaretai no katte  
Mitemimefuri katte Mitemonai no katte  
Tatakau teru no katte Shirohata na no katte  
Giseisha tsurashitte Nigeteru baai janai**All that had a life force became filled with life as the doors were opened for her exit. Rain began to decend onto the party of royalty.

**Nee bokura ga kono sekai wa gensoku suru youso no naku  
Kono mama ga suku no dake ga machitsuzuketara**A glass shattered somewhere in the distance as a bubble of energy extended from Tifa's energy ridden form, causing the rain to freeze in time before expoloding outward with the rise of her voice.

**Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Wow wow wow wow  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Wow Wow Wow **

Torches became pillars of flame. Waves rose high over their shores. Flowers bloomed in the setting sun. Wind and rain danced in a wide tornado around the singing maiden as she decended the steps.

**Hajimari na no ka tte Shuuen na no ka tte  
Akirameta no ka tte Funbatte n no ka tte  
Hirakinaotta ka tte Zetsubou shita ka tte  
Tada mae ni susume to Anata wa iu ja nai**The souldiers cheered at their new found strength. Their vows of loyalty were lost in the tumult of the elements and their fellow guards.

The door to their large carriage was opened by a smiling coachman, wishing to show his appreciation for the power boost.

They all filed in, Tifa claiming the seat against the window as her own. She pressed her forehead against the chilled glass only to be startled by the rough hand that grabbed hers.

Cloud smiled at her weary form before pressing his lips to her knuckle, not caring if anyone saw or what they thought of his actions. He moved closer to allow more room for Yuffie to sit at his other side.

Tifa smiled apreciatively before resting her head between his chest and shoulder, allowing his arm to wrap around her securely.

**Nakanai de irareru no wa  
Tsuyoku natta kara  
Soretomo …**

She then fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Tifa woke a few hours later. The sun had long set and the quarter moon shone high in the sky. "How long was I out?" Tifa yawned. She felt so safe and warm with Cloud's arm saround her waist. But how she got onto his lap was a mystery to her. He even stole her window seat. She didn't really mind though. She was so comfortable in his arms, the lone blanket wrapped around both of them.

"Almost four hours." came Vincent's reply. He was the only other occupant awake at that point in time. He had also had moved over the course of time. He now sat next to her with Yuffie stradling his lap, a warm fleece wrapped around her pettite shoulders. Her head was tucked under his chin, her face pressed against his neck. His arms were wrapped around both her and the blanket snuggly.

"I thought those not betrothed to Wutaian princesses weren't allowed to be so close." Tifa couldn't stop herself from saying, eyeing the two curiously.

Vincent smiled. A foreign expression on his face, but a beautifule one none the less. "You're right. We're not supposed to be this close. I think after all her attempts to getting rid of me we just got used to being like this." Vincent looked down at his princess with such fondness. There were other emotions hidden in his crimson depths, but she has yet to be able to identify them.

"Get rid of you?" Tifa cuddled further against Cloud and his blanket.

"It's a long story."

"It's a long ride." Cloud mumbled as he stirred slightly, moving his legs around until one leg was bent against the back of the seat while his other foot rested on the flooring. He then pulled Tifa closer so he could tighten his hold, not minding that now she was seated between his legs as long as she was comfortable and he could maintain the feeling in his legs.

Vincent looked down at his princess again, breathing in her scent before he sighed at all the memories. "Did you know that Yuffie had a twin brother?" both his listeners shook their heads in a negative. "About eight or so years back the capital was attacked by an army of Al Bhed. Her mother, in order to save her son, switched the two of them, making Yuffie look like her brother. But that still didn't save them. Someone ratted them out, sealing the fates of the queen and prince. They were slaughtered, but not after the queen felled some of her own opponents, on of them being their general."

"I remember." Cloud interupted. "General Rin, the drunken lechar." he stated this fact as if it left some foul tast in his mouth.

"When I was finally released from...anyway, when I finally chased them away it was too late. Needless to say the king was distraught and feared for his remaining child's life. So he always had assigned her a personal body guard." a dark and demonic look shone on his face as he stared at the gap between Zack and Aerith. "The bastard stole her away some time after her thirteenth birthday so he could sell her as a slave."

Yuffie nuzzled his neck, as if sensing he needed the comfort when his arms tightened around her. She then settled and hummed in her sleep.

"Go on." Tifa pressed gently.

"I was in charge of the search team and given the personal task of giving the traitor his punishment." A grin of wicked glee spread across his face. He didn't even realize the look was on his face since he was so lost in the memory. "I found her chained in some stage about to be sold. The bidding had gotten pretty high as well."

The three wore identical looks of disgust. Who could be so sick that they would sell a child.

"They were all given their sentences before I was able to take her home. She was so traumatized that when her father assigned another bodyguard she paniced. She'd pleaded against it, but the king wouldn't hear it since she was the princess and only heir to the throne. So Yuffie came up with a plot to sabatage her bodyguard. She had learned as a captive that men were weak against her and became lusty monsters depending on how she behaved."

"So she used it against him." Tifa realized, looking at the younger girl in shock. It was a brilliant idea, Tifa would give her that, but dangerous none the less.

"Not just him; she had six guards sent to prison before I was assigned to her. Not only did she manage to drive them all mad with lust, but she also soundly defeated them in combat when they tried to act on their emotions." Was Vincent...proud of her?

"Did she do the same to you?" Cloud inquired, wondering if Lunaria had similar laws "protecting" their princesses.

"Yes, for months. I almost gave in a few times as well, but I would never betray her trust. I guess that's all she wanted since her first bodyguard's betrayal was what caused her trauma. I was given the opportunity to prove this to her when one of her former bodyguards sought out revenge for the humiliation she'd caused him." Vincent nuzzled the top of her head as an animalistic growl eminated from his throat.

"What did he try to do?" Tifa was touched by the protective nature he unconciously displayed to them.

"In most cases she would've defeated him in a heartbeat, he'd filled the room with some sort of numbing gas before he made an attempt to rape her." In the dim lighting they could see his fangs lengthen a fraction of a centemeter.

"What did you do to him?" Cloud couldn't even imagine what the demon had done to the guard that dared threaten his charge.

Vincent remained silent, shame seeping from his pours. For some reason this, of all things is what woke Yuffie. She batted her eyes before looking up innocently at Vincent, wiggling around a little to get his attention.

At his refusal to speak and his look of shame she figured out what the conversation was about. "If this is about that guard then he got what he had coming!" she huffed. She then scooted further up against him before turning to Cloud and Tifa. "Vincent was amazing." she beamed.

"You mean Chaos."

"Nope, you were." Yuffie then rolled her eyes as if they've had this conversation several times before. "Besides, Chaos is a sadist to the extreme, he would've kept him alive much longer so that he could torcher him some more." Yuffie then snuggled against Vincent before she started to doze off again.

"I beg to..." Vincent stopped mid sentence. He straightened his back and took long deep open-mouthed breaths as if he were tasting the air. He growled, the sound far more vicious than anything they had ever heard. "We're under attack."

And sure enough and explosion went off in front of their carriage, startling the chocobo into a frenzied run that caused their carrage to tip over.

Author's Note: Short, I know, but this was a song fic/chapter thingy. I didn't want the chapter to be too long so I broke it up in parts. The song then the battle. I'll try to update within the week, but I'm working on two other fanfics (So much for on at a time...); my Naruto fanfic Two Tails and a new one for Ben 10: Alien Force (yes, I like that show a lot, so sue me). Ttyl! Hope you like the chapter.

Song: Mirrocle World by Ayumi Hamasaki (it's a great song!)


End file.
